


Kitty Love

by KuroiYuki88



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Don't ask me why I named Hwasa Lion lol, F/F, Fluffy, Hwasa is a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: I bet living with her is fun. And more food. What would I give to have more food.But I can't. I am a cat. Definitely not allowed.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kitty Love

It was a good day. I woke up from my nap and stretch a little bit. Ah, that felt so good. I licked my paws, part of my self-grooming activity. I looked up a bit and saw someone walking towards me.

"Lion~~~"

The girl waved at me enthusiastically as I stared at her, still licking myself like I don't care. She sat in front of me and pulled out the canned food. Such a right timing that I was hungry. What a time to be alive.

"Meow~"

I dug into the food she gave me. Yum, it was so much better than anything I found in trash bins. She was totally a God-sent to me.

I rolled to show my belly as a form of gratitude to her. She grinned and planted her palm there carefully, rubbing my fluffy fur gently. I let out a purr. She let out a sigh.

"I really wish I can take you home, Lion."

Not the first time I heard this. She told me about the place she was staying in not allowing pets at all.

I bet living with her is fun. And more food. What would I give to have more food.

But I can't. I am a cat. Definitely not allowed.

It was a while before she finally stood up and left. But not before she pet me a little bit more on my head. She smiled at me.

"I'll come again tomorrow, Lion."

"Meow~"

If only I weren't a cat, I could have gone to her place and lived with her. Oh well, as long as she kept coming and brought food, I could live with that.

And so, I went back into napping again. What I did not expect was what my dream had become.

In my dream, I became human. I remembered how I looked as a human. My skin was a little tan compared to the girl for some reason. My hair color was as black as my fur and it was quite long. I thought I looked good but I had no clue when it came to human standard of good looking, to be honest.

I woke up stretching my body as usual. It felt different. Like my limbs were longer than how they normally were. I opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry and made me wonder if I had injured my eyes. I lifted my front paw to lick myself clean. What I saw was not fluffy furry feet.

It was a human hand. A human hand in place where my fluffy paw should be.

"What the heck?"

....was what I shouted inside my mind as my eyes opened wide from the shock. I opened my mouth and the sound coming out of it was so foreign that I closed it again. How did this even happen?

I took a look over my whole body and what I saw was nothing like my furry cat body.

I have become human.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue it......???? If I ever have the idea LOL.


End file.
